Un gran combate
by The Rake17
Summary: Ash regresa a Kanto después de mucho tiempo como campeón de Kalos pero se da cuenta que en su región mientras el no estaba se formo una leyenda ahora el quiere demostrar que incluso una leyenda no es invencible


Un gran combate

no soy dueño de pokémon todos los derechos son de nintendo y de satoshi tajiri

Ash se encontraba viajando rumbo hacia el buscando a aquel chico que se convirtió en una leyenda el primer maestro pokémon el ultimo campeón de Kanto

(FlashBack)

ash recien llegaba a despues de muchos años a Kanto despues de haber ganado la liga de Kalos mientras volaba en su charizard decidió antes de ir a su antigua casa ir a visitar a su vieja amiga misty se notaba el gran cambio que había pasado en ese tiempo cuando llego entro al gimnasio vio a una misty totalmente diferente a esa niña que conocio en el pasado misty tardo unos minutos en reconocerlo despues fue a abrazarlo

-Hola misty a pasa mucho tiempo amiga veo que esto a cambiado un poco

-Hola ash si fue mucho tiempo y si hubo grandes cambios en este lugar pero no solo aqui si no en toda la región

-Si me dado cuenta mientras viajaba con mi charizard y tu dime como has estado en todo estos años

-Bien a pasado mucho en todo este tiempo a habido cosas malas tambien cosas buenas asi que no me puedo quejar por cierto cuando llegaste

-Llegue hoy vine de visita para ver como estaban mis viejos amigos y mi madre hace tiempo que no la veo he estado entrenando en la región de Kalos y me he convertido en cambio de esa región

-Vaya que interesante aquí en la región también se hubo nuevos campeones el ultimo campeón que tuvo la región era muy poderoso

-Con que poderes espera entonces ahora donde esta el ultimo campeón y porque dijiste era y no es muy poderoso "dijo ash con un tono de duda en su vos"

-Mira yo no soy quien para decírtelo mejor ve y habla con el profesor oak que el sabe mejor la historia que yo "dijo misty con un tono un poco triste"

-Bueno iré a ver al profesor así me dice que paso con el campeón a por cierto parece que lo querías mucho a ese chico fuese quien fuese

despues de decir esto ash se fue volando en charizard dejando a una misty muy sorprendida ya que no esperaba que su viejo amigo supiera sus sentimientos hacia el ultimo campeón ash seguía volando en el lomo de charizard hasta que llego al pueblo paleta despues de ir a ver a su madre y estar un tiempo con ella se fue a hablar con el profesor oak de ultimo campeón de llego al laboratorio del profesor oak empezaron una conversación simple despues ash metió el tema del ultimo campeón

-Profesor es escuchado de alguien llamado el ultimo campeón de Kanto sabe usted algo al respecto de el

al escuchar eso el profesor guardo silencio unos segundos y despues hablo

-Ash porque quieres saber de el créeme es mejor no hablar de el "dijo el profesor con cara de pocos amigos"

-Profesor quiero enfrentarme a el cueste lo que cueste quiero ver porque tiene el nombre del ultimo campeón

el profesor guardo silencio pensando en su respuesta y entonces hablo

-Te contare una historia ash claro si tienes tiempo todo empezó aquí en este pueblo se mudaron una familia esta tenia un niño de diez años cuando llegaron yo le ofrecí su primer pokémon el eligio un charmander y de hay empezó su aventura en poco tiempo ese niño hizo grandes cosas al cabo de tres años ese niño se convirtió en una leyenda gano la liga pokémon se convirtio en el campeon mas joven de la historia pero lo mas importante acabo con el equipo rocket detuvo legendarios atrapo a todos los pokémon regionales completo la pokedex muchos lo consideran a el como el primer maestro pokémon pero algo le paso a el se volvió frió sin emociones ya harto de la fama desaparecio segun las historias se fue al y hasta ahora sigue hay esperando que alguien lo venca por lo que escuche solo un entrenador lo pudo vencer el que lo venció se llamaba gold no se que paso con el si quieres ir a buscar a red no te lo impediré pero ten cuidado

(Fin del FlashBack)

ash cuando llego hasta la cima del no lo encontraba solo se veia nieve nomas pero de la nada un rayo casi lo impacta y hay estaba el ultimo campeon de kanto el primer maestro pokémon de la historia red preparado para luchar.

Red no dijo ni una palabra solo lanzo su pokeball y de hay salio un blastoise ash mando al combate a su fiel amigo pikachu y empezó el combate pikachu empezó a atacar con trueno pero el blastoise lo esquivo y uso onda certera que impacto a pikachu dejandolo en muy mal estado pikachu uso rápidamente bola de voltio un golpe que casi derrota a blastoise este utiliza ventisca pero ash cambio a pikachu y saco tauros el cual apenas salio utilizo cornada sobre el blastoise pero lo que no se espero fue que blastoise lo agarre de los cuernos y haga hidrocañon dejando debilitado a tauros

-Maldicion tauros regresa sal sceptile

sale sceptile y utiliza un gigadrenado que acaba con blastoise

al caer debilitado blastoise red lo devuelve a su pokeball y saca a lapras que hace psíquico sceptile no lo puede esquivar y recibe un daño considerable pero igual ataca con hoja aguda pero lapras lo esquiva y ataca con golpe cuerpo sceptile apenas lo resistió y uso gigadrenado algo que le causo daño a lapras pero este lo termino de un golpe cuerpo ash al ver que su pokémon cayo vuelve a sacar a pikachu que este de un rayo vence a lapras Red al ver esto saca a su snorlax Ash sabiendo que snorlax puede vencer a pikachu cambia a gliscor y ataca con terremoto que le causa daño a snorlax pero este responde con ventisca dejando derrotado a gliscor ash se sorprendió no creía que snorlax pudiese tener ventisca así que saca a infernape y utiliza combate cercano algo que derroto al snorlax red al ver esto saca a su charizard el cual usa tajo aéreo un golpe critico que deja muy mal parado al infernape de ash el al ver esto ordena a infernape que use de nuevo combate cercano pero charizard lo evita y utiliza tajo aéreo de nuevo el cual derrota a infernape ash ahora tiene dos opciones sacar a su charizard o enviar a pikachu que esta mal herido prefiere sacar a charizard y lo mega evoluciona a charizard y entonces ve a red que tiene una sonrisa y cuando se distrae el charizard de red se convierte en mega charizard x dos megas charizard peleando el de ash ataca con golpe aéreo pero el de red con pulso dragon ambos son muy poderosos hacen temblar el al final del combate ambos chocan entre si con un evite ígneo saliendo el charizard de ash como ganador red al ver regresa a su charizard para que descanse y saca a venusaur y trata de dormirlo con somnífero pero charizard lo esquiva y ataca con lanzallamas un golpe que deja mal herido a venusaur pero igual ataca con bomba lodo charizard lo vuelve a esquivar y ataca con otro lanzallamas algo que derroto al venusaur de red este sin mas remedio saca a su pikachu ash al ver esto le dice a charizard que cargue todo su poder en un lanzallamas y que lo derrote cuando hace eso pikachu lo esquiva y empieza a corre sobre el lanzallamas del charizard de ash para atacarlo con un placaje eléctrico con ese ataque cae el mega charizard debilitado ash al ver esto se da cuenta que va hacer pikachu contra pikachu ambos pikachu atacan con rayo chocando en el aire sus rayos y explotando creando una nube de nieve ambos roedores eléctricos usan cola de hierro al mismo tiempo es un combate muy parejo estuvieron asi un rato hasta que Red hablo y dijo

-Esto va a seguir asi porque no terminamos esto de un placaje eléctrico

-Buena idea ya me di cuenta porque eres el ultimo campeón de Kanto pero no voy a perder

Despues de decir esas palabras ambos pikachus atacaron con placaje eléctrico en un golpe final el cual al tocarse hace que la nieve que había en el piso salga volando hacia arriba creando otro nube de nieve cuando la nieve cayo tanto Red como Ash vieron a sus dos pokémon tumbado en la nieve sin poder moverse ahora era cuestión de quien se levantaba primero y no caía el primero en levantarse fue el pikachu de ash pero al levantarse cayo de nuevo derrotado y hay el pikachu de red se levanta aunque lastimado pero de pie y es así como termina el combate

-Oye tu como te llamas

-Me llamo ash gran combate creo que ya sabemos quien es el mejor dijo con cara triste

-Te dire la verdad yo he estado todo este tiempo esperando como el profesor oak seguro te dijo yo me convertí en un ser frió y sin emociones pero eso pasa porque yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo en mi ultimo viajes perdí la vida pero por alguna razón en ves de irme hacia otro mundo me quede aquí atrapado nunca entendí porque hasta que una vos me hablo y me dijo que para que yo me fuera tendria que encontrar a alguien que pueda defender la tierra de los pokémon legendarios me tenia que vencer o empatar tu fuiste el mas cercano a eso ash hace tiempo un chico también lo intento pero no lo logro lo entre para que me pudiera vencer pero ni asi ese chico se fue no se a donde hacer mas fuerte pero nunca mas lo volvi a ver pero ahora tu que fuiste el que mas cerca estuvo de vencerme parece que mi momento llego de irme de este mundo alfin gracias ash por esa gran batalla ahora tu eres el defensor del mundo espero que eso no sea demasiada responsabilidad para ti

-No entiendo eso quiere decir que yo ahora debo proteger el mundo me tengo que quedar aqui en este lugar

-No ash pero algún día tendrás que venir aquí cuando mueras tu alma espera aquí a que alguien te venca pero ahora tu eres el mas fuerte cuida bien la tierra las regiones amigo

-Yo no se que decir nomas gracias lo haré una ultima pregunta algún día podre pelear contigo de nuevo

-Si asi es pero en la otra vida esperare a que tu equipo pokémon sea mas fuerte y yo tambien me haré mas fuerte adios ahora si adiós ash

-Adios red espero que te vaya bien donde seas que vayas suerte

en eso el cuerpo de Red va desapareciendo hasta que ya no queda ni rastro de el así ash comprendio que ahora el era el mas fuerte el tenia que defender a las regiones y estaba dispuesto hacer se quedo mirando ese lugar que le pertenecía a red y se fue montado en su charizard hacia su futuro...

 **bueno eso es todo por hoy ya no creo que escriba mañana asi que adiosss**


End file.
